


PDA Is Gross (?)

by cynx_17_kh



Series: YOI Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sassy Yuuri, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two u's, there's some cock blocking, viktor and yuuri beings dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Yurio thinks Viktor and Yuuri are being gross. They think otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me the first sentence of a fanfiction and I will write the next 5) but I didn't listen to the rules and now there are ficlets. You're welcome. The prompt for this ficlet is: "You're being gross, you know that right?"

“You’re being gross, you know that, right?”

Yuuri sighed and turned his head towards Yurio, raising an eyebrow. With a glance at Viktor and their entwined fingers he asked for clarification. “How so?”

“Yes, tell us, Yurio. How are we being gross?” Vikor added, shifting slightly from his position on the couch with Yuuri in order to see the younger Russian better.

“You guys are always all of each other. It’s indecent.” He said simply.

“Yuri. Are you honestly trying to tell us that _we_ are the ones being indecent when you literally were just making out with Otabek against the wall?” Yuuri deadpanned, gesturing to the mildly compromising position the younger couple was in.

Otabek was holding Yuri by his hips and pressing him against the wall. Yuri had his legs wrapped around Otabek’s middle and was currently resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder in order to tell Viktor and Yuuri that they were gross. And to allow Beka to leave a nice big hickey on his neck.

Yuri gave a halfhearted shrug and nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

“If anything, you’re the gross one.”

“Am not, Katsudon. You and Viktor are old, and old people doing that stuff is gross.”

It was at this point that Otabek decided to speak. “Be nice to your dads, Yura. Let’s just go upstairs so they cant bother us.”

As they started to leave, rather, as Otabek started to leave, Viktor stopped them.

“Now now, if you two are going upstairs you have to leave the door open.” he said, an uncharacteristically dead-ass serious look on his face.

“What!” Yuri exclaimed. “You cant just cockblock us like that, old man!”

“He can, and he will. Actually, he did, so you can go up to your room, but leave the door open, Yurio. Consider this paback for calling us gross all the time.

Yuri groaned as otabek carried him up the stairs, softly chuckling to himself.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!


End file.
